God Is A Comedian
"A brother's love can be harsh, a women's love can be cold, a mobster's vengeance can be brutal." ' ' '''God is a Comedian is the third episode of season 1 of The Black Donnellys. It was the only episode shown only online after it was deemed too violent for network television.' Synopsis In this Web Only episode, Tommy is visting Jimmy in Jail but the visit turns quickly in a fight between both of them when Jimmy starts to think that Tommy doesn't want to help him. Meanwhile, Kevin goes after the witness who saw Jimmy stealing the truck full of shirts. Cast Main cast *Jonathan Tucker as Thomas "Tommy" Donnelly *Tom Guiry as James "Jimmy" Donnelly *Billy Lush as Kevin Donnelly *Michael Stahl-David as Sean "Seanny" Donnelly *Olivia Wilde as Jenny Reilly *Keith Nobbs as Joey Ice Cream *Kirk Acevedo as Nicky Cottero 'Recurring' *Kate Mulgrew as Helen Donnelly *Michael Rispoli as Al "Alo" Onatero *Chris Bauer as Hugh "Huey" Farrell *Peter Greene as Derek "Dokey" Farrell *Molly Schaffer as Kate Farrell *Seamus Davey-Fitzpatrick as Matthew Farrell *Betsy Beutler as Joanie *Kevin Conway as Ian Reilly *James Badge Dale as Samson Dawlish *Kevin Corrigan as Whitey *Jamie Bonelli as Nadine *Chris Kipiniak as Sharkey *Peter Gerety as Bob the Mouth *Brian Tarantina as Vinnie *Patrick Brennan as Earl *Lauren Bittner as Mary Ann Maxwell Notes *This episode was pulled from broadcast and became a web-only episode. NBC billed it as, "Too Shocking for Television". *The complete title of this episode is "God is a comedian playing to an audience afraid to laugh", a quote from Voltaire. *In Germany and other countries this episode was broadcast in it's regular order as episode #3 of the series. Quotes [''first lines] Joey Ice Cream: [narrating] You think you had a tough day? Try being a Donnelly. You remember them right? Sean, Kevin, Jimmy and Tommy. With them everyday was trouble. Harold McElroy: And you and your brother are both going to jail. You no good piece of sh... [is hit by a bus] Kevin Donnelly: Damn. Tommy Donnelly: The only way we get out of this is if nobody talks. Understand me. More people who know, the more chance it has of getting out. Jimmy Donnelly: I'm not people. I'm your brother. Kevin Donnelly: [on the phone] Slow down, Ma. You're talking fast, I can't hear you. Tommy Donnelly: Kevin, what's wrong with her? Kevin Donnelly: I don't know, Tommy. Tommy Donnelly: Is there a problem with Sean? Kevin Donnelly: I don't know, Tommy. I can't hear Ma because you're talking while she's talking! Joey Ice Cream: [narrating voice over] Kevin wasn't the only one with his own plan. Nicky Cottero, had one too. The boss sent for Nicky because he wanted to know what happened to Sal. Nicky, on the other hand, planned to say as little as possible on the subject. Joey Ice Cream: [narrating] The irony of Tommy trying to keep Jimmy in jail was that growing up most of his time was spent trying to do just the opposite. [to Kevin, speaking of the unplugged freezer with the spoiled food in it] Tommy Donnelly: What the hell is this? Huh? It's unplugged. Kevin Donnelly: I think Jimmy's using the outlet for his drill. He's building a birdhouse. Tommy Donnelly: A birdhouse? Beautiful. [coming down the stairs to the basement] Jimmy Donnelly: Where are all my damn guns? Tommy Donnelly: Why do you need a gun, Jimmy? Did you catch a bird in your birdhouse? Jimmy Donnelly: At least I can build something. All you can do is screw everything up!